Harry Potter Found!
by Goods Evil Twin Sister
Summary: Nine years ago Harry Potter left his parents home after being ignored in favor of his twin, the Boy Who Lived. Now he's been caught and he is not what they expected, with a bad attitude, a habit of stealing anything that catches his eye and some strange friends, he is gonna make them regret they ever made him leave his world and dragged him into theirs. SLOW UPDATES
1. Pointless Laws & Major parenting Issues

**Hey hey, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever! Hope you like it!**

**Oh and btw I do not own anything from Harry Potter though I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The boy in front of her was currently scowling at everything that moved and it was more than slightly awkward.

Four of her Aurors had just brought the teenager into her office and had yet to explain why? She presumed he was some teenage miscreant, which was a perfectly logical assumption seeing the boys apearence. In his ears were many piercings, Amelia was impressed however with the heavy protection enchantments the earring carried. He was also wearing what would have been black leather jacket but Amelia recognised the signs of dragon hide, muggle clothing which she remembered were called jeans and a pair of dragon hide boots. His ebony hair was messy and windswept.

Even in a chair that left no room for bad posture, the boy still managed to put a slouch to his position.

What confused her was why he was bought to her, surely he wasn't that important.

He looked around her office with a dark mask of indifference. The room wasn't very personal but Amelia had a few pictures of her niece Susan and one of the walls was covered with newspaper clippings of criminals she had caught in her time as an Auror. Other than that there was just the many filing cabinets that lined the walls.

Amelia raised her eyebrow and indicated to the kid. Auror Tonks just grinned at everyone.

"Amelia meet Harry Potter." Amelia gaped in shock looking between the boy and Tonks whilst 'Harry' groaned.

"Why? Tonks I thought we agreed, you take me in for questioning on that watch that got nicked, wasn't me by the way." - Tonks snorted in disbelief, -"But you don't tell anyone who I am, then I owe you a favour. Any favour." He said raising an eyebrow sugestively and smirking at _the_ blush covering her cheeks.

_Dear lord_, thought Amelia. _I hope Susan doesn't meet him. Ever._ The boy was very attractive and surely he picked up alot of girls.

But Harry Potter? No it couldn't be, Harry Potter had been missing for nine years. Sure he looked like James and those were Lily's eyes but it could be glamour. Besides most people believed Harry to be dead, killed by whichever Death Eater had kidnapped him. Others thought he was being raised by said Death Eater to become a weapon and a few believed he had escaped into the muggle world. But the chance of finding him exactly nine years since he went missing, well that would be near impossible.

"Look Amelia we need your opinion of whether he's faking. This could be an act." Asked a sceptical Davis. The green eyed teenager brightened considerably at that suggestion and said.

"He's right. I'm not Harry Potter, Harry Potter died at the age of seven, my name is Ray. Now could you please charge me for the alleged stealing of that watch." He said with complete seriousness. The head of the DMLE sighed, though this obviously could be an act, she didn't believe it was. She prided herself in being an excellent judge of character and emotions, really to her this boy could be the real deal.

"If you aren't Harry Potter. Swear on a magical oath that your not." 'Harry' groaned, he had hoped that they would dismiss the idea Harry Potter was still alive years ago. However some people seemed to still remember him.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that at least two thirds of the people who can recognise me on sight do not think I'm Harry Potter." Harry said with a cool blank mask coming over his feature. A golden glow swirled around him and he cast 'lumos' to prove a point.

"So you are Harry Potter." Amelia asked tiredly.

"Officially yes."

"Unofficially."

"Nothing you need to know."He said waving it off.

"And Why's that?" Said Tonks. He smirked at her and sent a flirtatious wink her way.

"Doesn't matter besides you can call me Harry if you like, well, if I can call you Nymphadora." He drawled. The glare she shot him wasn't very effective seeing as her cheeks were still flushed.

Amelia nodded subtly to Davis and he slipped from the room.

"We've called your parents, they will be coming to pick you up." Amelia told him. Harry groaned yet again,

"Is there anything I can do to get out of going with them. Anything at all." He said looking straight into Amelia's eye. To her it felt like he was looking straight into her soul.

"There is nothing I can do, Mister Potter. Even if there was, I wouldn't you deserve to go home after your kidnapping." Harry looked completely confused.

"What kidnapping? I ran away when I was seven when I realised my family had forgotten I existed and I overheard they had asked the Goblins to make Daniel heir to the Potter family even though traditionally it goes to the oldest. All of this because the prat was the bloody Boy-Who's-Name-Needs-to-be-Fucking-Hyphonated. They completely forgot my seventh birthday even though it was on the same day as Daniels, the only presents I got were from Lupin and Alice Longbottom. Lupin because he was my god-father and Alice because the prat was never nice to Neville but I always played with him when he came over. I'm still in contact with both but under diffferent circumstances. Besides I've seen the newspapers every year. You realise I went missing a whole fucking week before anyone noticed." He said in annoyed rush.

The head of the DMLE was surprised as she had truly believed the idea that Harry potter had been kidnapped and they had seen proof in his room of a scrabble. But maybe, just maybe someone wanted everyone to believe that and she had a pretty good idea who. However the idea Lily and James didn't notice their son was missing for a week was unthinkable.

"Well Mister Potter, it's illegal to continue like this and I must insist you stay with your parents until your seventeen."

Harry muttered something about 'pointless laws' and having 'major parenting issues'.

"Harry, oh my baby, your safe." Came the cry of a red headed blur who flung her arms around the dark haired teen.

"Mother." Harry said stiffly. His face was strained as he looked over at his father.  
James Potter stood tall and strong, with messy black hair similar to his sons. Unlike Harry though, he had a pair of wire glasses on his nose, similar to the ones that sat on his famous son.

"Where have you been for so long? Why didn't you come home?" Asked Lily, relieved tears falling freely down her pale face.

"Russia, Italy, Istanbul for a month, you know, around and I didn't want to." Put Harry bluntly. She looked at her son in horror.

"But sweety-" She said tears still glistening in her jade eyes.

"Can we just go, I'm tired and just can't wait to see my charming younger brother again." He finished sarcastically though you could tell he wanted anything but.  
James looked like he was about to defend his favourate son but Lily glared at him and he shut up.

"Of cause baby, lets go. Amelia, thank you so much for finding him." Amelia nodded once, she was surprised how uncomfortable the boy looked to be. From the moment he'd entered the room he had been cool and confident now however.

"Amelia, it''s been a pleasure." Said Harry with a mock bow and a charming smile before turning to Tonks and kissing her hand, "It's been enchanting to meet you, my lady." He said with a devilish smirk.

James just nodded to them all and the family left the office.

"That was interesting." She said.

Tonks barked a laugh, "You could say that. I swear it took all four of us to get him here because he kept managing to talk himself out of us taking him here. He was very good at manipulating us. Either way when he gets sent to Hogwarts there gonna have trouble on there hands."

Amelia sighed looking at the file, Davis had handed her. In block capitals she wrote in red ink.

HARRY POTTER FOUND!

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**Hey did you like it? Reviews welcome. Give me any ideas you have cause otherwise I may lose inspiration :( **

**Thanks - S.D. :)**


	2. The Finest Clothes I've Ever Stolen

**Hey thanks for the reviews :)**

**First of:**

**divergary: **_First of sorry about the spelling and the line thing, I'm crap at spelling and I like the look of centering but if you don't like it I won't do it. Second I realise I may not have added this detail in as it's all in my head and I forgot to but the Harry ran when he was seven, went missing for nine years so now he's sixteen, so he's gonna act like a sixteen year old, you don't run away from home at three. Sorry if I missed that detail._

**I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did though)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**_August 8th, 1987_**

Harry was hungry. They'd forgotten about him yet again. There had been no call for him to go down to dinner and when he had finally gone down stairs there was only three places set out even though there were four in the house. They hadn't even noticed him in the doorway as they laughed at some silly thing Daniel had done. It didn't really matter anymore anyway, he usually had to sneak to the kitchens for food. He walked to the door silently only to stop when he heard voices.

He recognised them as James, he never called him dad anymore, and Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't like Dumbledore. There was just something about him that creaped Harry out, fortunately the man seemed just as obsessed with Daniel as everyone else so he rarely noticed Harry. Getting closer to the door he began listening to the conversation.

"So I got the goblins to change Daniel into being the heir to the Potter Family, just like you said. I didn't even have to disinherit the other one, um, Harry." He heard James say. He had to stop himself from gasping. They would disinherit him just so Daniel could get his paws on the Potter Vaults.

"Excellent, excellent. Unlike with Daniel, we'll never no what Harry might have done with that kind of money. That sort of thing alone can make people go dark, Harry should be happy we saved him from that fate." Albus said kindly. Seriously, Harry thought, even as a seven year old he could hear how stupid that was.

"It's a shame Harry is so jealous of Daniel's fame. They would have been great friends otherwise." Said James wistfully. Harry almost snorted, him jealous of Daniel's fame. He could care less about that, all he wanted was some attention from his parents but he could see that was never gonna happen now.

"All I need to finish the change is a drop of the boys blood. We'll be able to get it in the morning." Harry narrowed his eyes. No. No they wouldn't get his blood, he'd run before they did that.

His eyes lit up. That's it he'd run away, he could get away from everything and start a new life. With those thoughts he ran to his room and began packing everything he'd need. When he finished he waved his hand over the trunk causing it to shrink. After finding a book in the library, he had perfected wandless magic a year ago. Harry looked around his small room once more before pocketing the trunk and shifted away.

* * *

**_August 15th, 1996_**

Harry looked around the room which was the last memory of Potter Manor. It was almost exactly the same as how he left it. Same story books on the desk, same posters on the wall, even a pair of his old jeans on the bed. He got out his wand and trunk and enlarged it.

As he put a few clothes in the wardrobe, he heard a cough behind him. Standing behind him was his darling twin and a lanky red headed boy. Daniel had barely changed, same dull brown eyes, messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses. He held himself with an air of self-importance that could only be compared to the way Draco Malfoy held himself.

"Daniel, Daniel's friend." He said as politely as possible before turning back to his clothes.

"Mum and Dad told me you escaped the kidnappers but decided you wouldn't come back. What makes you think you can waltz back into our lives after nine years?" Daniel demanded.

"Trust me when I ran nine years ago, I had every intention of never coming back. But for reasons beyond my understanding people still remember me and want me back. Pathetic really." Harry drawled without turning around.

"You were kidnapped! You didn't run, why would you?" The redhead snapped.

Harry turned round and looked at him raising an eye brow.

"And you are?" He asked with obvious distaste.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said with a smirk.

"Weasley huh. I know your brothers. Great guys, worked with Charlie for a month in Romania and helped with the joke shop a couple of months ago. And no they don't know my identity." He said when Ron opened his mouth. "To answer your question, I've traveled around the world, learnt things you could only fucking dream of, trust me out there in the real world is way more interesting than around here."

"Look whatever, Mum wants you to change into something suitable, the Longbottoms, Ruins and Sirius are coming over." Said Daniel in a bored voice.

Harry looked affronted. "I'll have you know these are the finest clothes I have ever stolen."

The two boys gaped at him, trying to wonder whether he was joking or not.

Harry grinned at the pair and winked. "Okay so not the finest but I sold them to a vampire couple about three weeks ago." He just smiled whilst walking past them into the corridor.

"Do you think he was joking?" He heard Ron say.

"About stealing or the vampires?" Came the reply.

* * *

Neville Longbottom hated going to the Potter Manor for two reasons, first Daniel Potter. In Neville's honest opinion Daniel was a fame seeking, bullying prat. He pretended to be scared of him at school because stabbing someone in the gut at Hogwarts was a one way ticket to getting expelled especially when that someone was Th-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. The second was that it is boring there. Since Daniel didn't like him all he could do was go into the library and read from the Potter's extensive book collection.

So anyway when he walked through the doors to the mansion and heard the yell of someone very familiar he was very surprised to say the least.

"YOU!" Came the angry shout as an angry black haired boy stormed over pointing an accusing finger at him. "This," the boy said waving a hand around the room. "This is all your freaking fault. If you hadn't told me to go check out that stuff in Diagon Alley I would be in the Bahamas right now. If there weren't ladies here, you would be listening to some incredibly colourful language, but I can't corrupt poor Danny's innocent ickle ears."

Neville stared at Harry for a moment before grinning. "Hello Ray."

The boy glared at him for a moment before smirking. "Good to see you Nev. Hey Aunt Alice been a while." He said flashing a grin at Neville's mother.

"Hello Ray I hope your well, but if you don't mind me asking sweety, what are you doing here?" Alice asked confused.

"You know him?" Lily asked faintly.

"Well I do try and know my Neville's friends. Yes." Alice said with nod.

"Sorry Aunt Alice. But have I ever told you my full name is Harry James Potter." Harry said with a smirk.

"Your kidding?" She asked in disbelief, when he shook his head Alice turned to her son. "You knew about this didn't you?"

Neville shrugged. "Depends if I say yes do I get in trouble."

Alice glared at her son. "Probably."

"Then No. Harry Potter, NO WAY. I am shocked, I thought we were friends Ray, why didn't you tell me?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't whether I should be glad that I'm not around when your together most of the time or whether to be worried."

"Worried definitely. So yeah I got found and it was a stupid reason as well. I allegedly got caught stealing a watch, which by the way is definitely **not** the one on my wrist and the Auror recognised my scar cause I forgot to wear my beanie."

"You got caught stealing. Who was the Auror, I want to send them flowers." Neville said with a grin.

"You're a right prick, you know that right." Harry replied. "Anyway come on they have enough space to fly and I haven't been flying in forever." Harry said with a grin.

Before anyone else could say the two boys ran out of the room.

* * *

Lily watched her eldest son and her god-son run out the room with a look of longing in her eyes. For the first time since the first few months of Harry's disappearance she wished she had payed more attention to her son. When he had vanished she had cried herself to sleep for a week. James and Albus had persuaded her to make the public believe the boy had been kidnapped but she knew he had run.

Now looking at him it ripped her heart in two. As they had walked out the ministry he had answered there questions with a blunt indifference that she had never seen from anyone. He wasn't at all like James either, unlike Daniel. James was arrogant and conceited though charismatic and lovable. Daniel was similar but maybe a bit more vain. Harry, however, from what she had seen of him, was confident yet reserved, showed respect to those who deserved it and obviously didn't like them. There was also the fact he blatantly admitted to criminal activity.

Then to watch his whole demeanor change around Neville was shocking. Even stranger was the change in Neville, from what she'd seen and what Daniel told her, Neville was a quiet, kind child. But watching him joke around and have a sarcastic tone towards his mother was a shock.

Daniel and Ron raced out the door after Harry and Neville. _Just like Daniel to show of._She thought viciously, shocking even herself.

"You know I think I always knew who he was deep down. I mean he looks so like James and he has your eyes." Alice said absentmindedly towards Lily.

"When did you meet him?" Lily asked quietly.

"It was about four years ago. Neville got lost and wondered into Knockturn Ally. Harry found him and brought him back but apparently in those twenty minutes he had left a lasting impression on Neville and then Neville started sneaking off every time we went to Diagon Ally to go hang out. One day I caught them and invited Harry over. I liked him almost immediately, though he has a very colourful vocabulary to say the least. Over the years they became best friends and whenever Harry's around Neville is a whole new person. He made different friends and I'm pretty sure a lot of them are less than respectable but he's happy so I turn a blind eye. Mind you, after a lot of persuasion they managed to get me to agree to them going to Russia with some friends and I'm pretty sure they said they were with 'blood suckers' when they came back but I can't be sure. I never did confront them about that." Said Alice lost in thought whilst Lily stared at her.

What she had basically just said was Harry hung out in places like Knockturn Alley and hung around Vampires, great!

That had just answered a few questions and opened the door to even more.

* * *

**Ahh that took a lot. Next we're gonna meet Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore and maybe the Order. I have yet to decide how Harry's relationships with his family are gonna go except with James because I don't like him therefore Harry won't like him!**

**I don't know how often I'll update it depends how interested I am. The reason for two updates in a day is cause I had the story line buzzing around in my head. Thanks for reviewing and such and ask any questions so I can clarify stuff.**

**S.D. :)**


	3. Long Time, No See

**Ahhh sorry it's been so long, I had no idea what to write.**

**Anyway I figured I should mention Daniels years at Hogwarts so you know what's going on:**

**Years 1, 2 and 4 happened in a similar away apart from the whole orphan thing obviously. In year 3 Pettigrew escaped Azkaban but he didn't go to Hogwarts he fled the country till he found Voldemort. Year 5 just went by as a normal school year.**

**Daniel enjoys press attention because it just makes him seem better at school. He supports the ministry because his dad works there, therefore he doesn't get all the crap about being a mentally ill attention-seeker.**

**His main friends are Ron and Hermione but he has a general shell of friends around that. However most people don't like his arrogance, the Slytherin's hate him, he bully's people like Neville and people who generally are against him. Surprisingly the Weasley twins also seriously dislike him as does Ginny even though he keeps trying for his affections.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot had just had a rather excellent day reading in his office and was quite relaxed when he got the floo call.

"Albus, mind if I step through?" Came the voice of James Potter. Albus voiced his consent, wondering what on earth the man could want this time. Ever since Voldemort's resurrection the man had constantly been asking advice on how to train Daniel.

Ah Daniel Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The boy was a perfect weapon in this war and just like his parents put his trust into the headmaster to guide him through life. _This year_, he mused, _I'll offer him private lessons and teach him of the Horcrux's. Yes that should make sure he is happy and should build his hero complex, not that he needs it, the boy already believes he's gonna save everyone anyway._

He watched as James Potter appeared out the fire grate. The man looked visibly worried which surprised him as James rarely let worry shine through like this, anger yes, worry no.

"James, my boy, what brings you here?" Albus asked lacing his voice with the perfect amount of concern.

"Albus, Harry, he's been found!"

Albus put up a facade of happiness but inside he was dumbfounded. That was impossible the boy should have died years ago, what seven year old survives living on the streets like that.

"James, but this is great, your son is finally home. Where is he?" Albus asked sounding cheerful.

"He's at the house, he is being rather quiet but he obviously dislikes us and seems to think Daniel is an idiot. The nerve of him. We rescue him and-"

"Who found him?" James stopped mid rant and considered the question.

"Tonks, I think. Caught him in Diagon early today."

"Is there any chance he's a Death Eater?"

"Maybe but unlikely the boy was walking around with his sleeves rolled up." James said thoughtfully.

_Damn I can't pin him for being dark. _Albus thought.

"Do you mind if I come over tonight? To meet him and discuss his options at Hogwarts." Albus asked.

"Not at all, The Longbottom's, Sirius and Remus are coming over too. Seven should be fine." James said automatically.

"Of cause. I will see you then." Albus said dismissing the black haired man with a casual wave of his hand.

As the man left Albus began plotting on how to get control over the fourth Potter.

* * *

After three months of no contact - unless you count the unmarked package full of nothing but a single rock, which he had put on the mantle as it more than likely had a hidden purpose as his godson would never just hand him a rock - he was beginning to get a bit worried. Five months was the longest time that there had been no contact and he had been warned before hand but this time there was nothing.

Remus took out some Floo powder and stepped towards the fire place but turned and grabbed a book before turning back. He was heading to Potter Manor for dinner and as much as he loved Lilly, Sirius and James, he knew that they would get caught up in whatever the Brat-Who-Lived was up to at that moment. Maybe Alice would be there, he enjoyed talking to her about her opinions on "Dark Creatures".

"Potter Manor" he called into the green flames before being sucked into the twisting vortex of the Floo network.

* * *

Harry grinned to himself, if there were two things he loved, it was flying and annoying the shit out of Daniel. Looking over at Neville, he saw the boy shooting the Weasley boy triumphant smirks which only caused Harry to grin wider.

Harry had heard the story's of Neville's bullying problem and was glad he was finally getting some payback.

His grin twisted into a smirk. He knew his parents would force him to go to Hogwarts this year and although he would put up a 'fight' he would go and use the time to use Hogwarts' extensive library. Yes, Harry Potter was a book worm. He could have gotten away from Tonks quite easily but to be honest he had wanted to get caught, there were certain things he wanted to do that he could only do at Hogwarts.

He walked into the house and stopped to lean on the living room door to watch the arriving guests.

"Well, well, well Remus, long time no see."

* * *

"Well, well, well Remus, long time no see."

Remus' head snapped up. There in the doorway was his godson smirking at him. He didn't look how he had imagined. Taller, stronger and just a little more bad ass. Remus had always figure he'd look like Daniel, scrawny and quite short but with green eyes instead of brown.

"Harry?" He asked shocked.

"Sup' wolfie. Sorry bout the whole non-contact thing Istanbul has the worst postal service in the world." He said as he straightened out.

"You two have been in contact." Screeched Lilly.

"Through letters yes, I haven't technically seen him since I was seven." Came the nonchalant answer.

"Harry..." Sirius was just stood there gaping fully at the sixteen year old.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Sneered Harry.

"That's impossible you were dead!" Sirius half yelled.

"Please, I don't die easily. The most likely thing that's gonna kill me is lung cancer."

"Harry, you're not still smoking are you." Came a voice from behind Harry.

"Nev, it isn't a big deal, you and I both know I'd be doing drugs right now if I didn't want to be alert and able to think straight."

"Lies, you just know your girlfriend will kill you if you do." Neville said with a triumphant smirk.

"YOU have a girlfriend." Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Firstly she is not my girlfriend." He snapped at Neville before looking at Daniel in disgust. "Second don't sound so surprised, not everyone has your problems with girls."

"I do NOT have problems with girls."

"Yeah that's why the only girl who will hang with you on a regular basis is Know-It-All Granger." Neville shot back.

Daniel blushed as Harry and Remus started sniggering.

"Boys stop arguing. Neville dear, why don't you go show Harry the library whilst I have a talk which Remus?" Lilly said kindly.

"Oh no..." Neville groaned whilst Harry smirked.

"Hell yes, Neville take me to the library."

"Oh god you've done it now Mrs Potter, Harry has an obsession with reading as many books as possible as quickly as possible." Neville moaned, Harry just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on Nev." He grabbed Neville's arm and ran out the room.

Remus was so amused by the whole scene that he didn't notice Lilly's furious face until she was right in front of his face.

"So Remus care to tell me why you didn't tell me you had heard from my son?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry that wasn't great but I really didn't know what to write. Please feel free to ask me about anything and make any suggestions.**

**Also I really need a beta because of my spelling and such but I don't really know how the whole thing works so if anyone wants to help that would be great, so private message me if you can, Thanks!**

**Reviews please, until next time internet**

**S.B. :)**


End file.
